Twilight Saga, Rewritten
by Astraga
Summary: Maxine Swan is Bella Twin sister, follow her as she tries to keep up with the danger magnet her sister is and to find love in the least expected place while surviving Victoria. Bad with Summary story better than you think, i will try to keep the story intact but it must have my wonderful character with then. Alice/OC nothing against Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

**In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: It goes on.** **– Robert Frost.**

* * *

I smelled something in the kitchen, and if Bella was in her room and Charlie was in the house i could think of one thing, Charlie will explode the kitchen cooking something, I processed what she said about Charlie and went to the kitchen the same time as Bella.

Bella shoved a wrinkled paper into her back pocket while running with me Charlie inability of cooking can surpass anything in the world even Bella clumsiness when we didn't lived here he only ate pizza i think, making it downstairs in the nick of time. The jar of spaghetti sauce Charlie stuck in the microwave wasn't looking good when Bella yanked the door open and pulled it out.

"What did I do wrong?" Charlie demanded.

"You're supposed to take the lid off first, Dad. Metal's bad for microwaves." Bella said swiftly removing the lid, poured half the sauce into a bowl, and then put the bowl inside the microwave and the jar back in the fridge. Bella was a genius of the kitchen sometimes I can help but making experiments like mother.

"Did I get the noodles right?" Charlie asked, Bella checked but from her face the answer wasn't so good.

"stirring helps" she said mildly.

"Can I ask why you would try to cook dad?" I asked him after he sighed.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled I smirked to contain the laugh.

"Since when do you make dinner?" I asked Charlie. The pasta lump bobbed in the boiling water as Bella poked it.

"Or try to make dinner, I should say." Bella said.

Charlie shrugged. "There's no law that says I can't cook in my own house."

"You would know," I replied, me and Bella grinning.

"Ha. Good one." He shrugged out of the jacket as, and hung it on the peg reserved for his gear.

Bella then looked at the clock something that became a tradition at the time of the day, she was double grounded after Jacob in her words betraying her about the motorcycles so she only saw Edward at school or at the time Charlie let him enter not that would stop him entering her room by the window at night. The rest of the time it me who stay by her side when I not reading or doing something that requires to me be alone.

Charlie then sat down at the table and started to read the journal.

"you only get angry when you read the journal dad" I said to him before the effects of bad news got to him.

He ignored me, grumbling at the paper in his hands. "This is why everyone wants to live in a small town! Ridiculous."

"What have big cities done wrong now?"Bella asked.

"Seattle's making a run for murder capital of the country. Five unsolved homicides in the last two weeks. Can you imagine living like that?"

"I think Phoenix is actually higher up the homicide list, Dad. Me and max have lived like." Bella said, we are fine because I had a guardian a lot of times we were in danger and Katharine saved us before somebody noticed.

"Well, you couldn't pay me enough," Charlie said.

Bella gave up on saving dinner and settled for serving it; she had to use the steak knife to cut a portion of spaghetti for Charlie and then myself only then her, while he watched with a sheepish expression. Charlie coated his helping with sauce and dug in. Bella and i disguised the things as well as I could and followed his example without much enthusiasm. We ate in silence for a moment. Charlie was still scanning the news, and Bella picked up my much-abused copy of Wuthering Heights and tried to lose myself in turn-of-the-century England while i looked at the both of then waiting to something happen.

"You're right," Charlie said. "I did have a reason for doing this." He waved his fork at the gluey spread. "I wanted to talk to you Bella."

Bella laid the book aside; the binding of the book was so destroyed that it slumped flat to the table. "You could have just asked." she said.

He nodded, his eyebrows pulling together. "Yeah. I'll remember that next time. I thought taking dinner off your hands would soften you up."

"Clearly softened us and not by a little" I said to him.

"it's about Jacob"

"What about him?" Bella asked through stiff lips.

"Easy, Bells. I know you're still upset that he told on you, but it was the right thing. He was being responsible."

"Responsible," I repeated scathingly, rolling my eyes. "Right. So, what about Jacob?" Bella seemed to have something one her mind for an instant.

"Don't get mad at me, okay?"

"Mad?"

"Well, it's about Edward, too." Bella eyes narrowed and Charlie's voice got gruffer. "I let him in the house, don't I?"

"You do," she admitted. "For brief periods of time. Of course, you might let me out of the house for brief periods now and then, too," she continued "I've been pretty good lately."

"Well, that's kind of where I was heading with this..." And then Charlie's face stretched into an unexpected eye-crinkling grin; for a second he looked twenty years younger this always happened when he smiled we could see clearly the guy Renee got in love and ran together to this town.

"I'm confused, Dad. Are we talking about Jacob, or Edward, or me being grounded?" The grin flashed again. "Sort of all three."

"And how do they relate?" she asked, cautious.

"Okay." He sighed, raising his hands as if in surrender. "So I'm thinking maybe you deserve a parole for good behavior. For a teenager, you're amazingly non-whiney."

Bella voice and eyebrows shot up. "Seriously? I'm free?" Where was this coming from Charlie got a sudden mercy of Bella or it had a catch.

Charlie held up one finger. "Conditionally" I knew it.

Her enthusiasm clearly vanished. "Fantastic," she groaned. "Bella, this is more of a request than a demand, okay? You're free. But I'm hoping you'll use that freedom... judiciously."

"What does that mean?"

He sighed again.

"I know you're satisfied to spend all of your time with Edward —"

"I spend time with Alice, too," Edward sister soon will live with us, she come and go whatever she wants.

That's true," he said. "But you have other friends besides the Cullens, Bella. Or you used to." We stared at each other for a long moment. "When was the last time you spoke to Angela Weber?" he threw at me.

"Friday at lunch," she answered immediately. Before Edward's return, Bella school friends and mine too had divided into two groups. Bella liked to think of those groups as good vs. evil. Us and them worked, too. The good guys were Angela, her steady boyfriend Ben Cheney, and Mike Newton and me obviously. Lauren Mallory was the evil core of the them side, and almost everyone else, including Bella first friend in Forks, Jessica Stanley, seemed content to go along with her anti-Bella agenda it was a good thing Lauren is envious of everybody, Jessica only wanted to be the friend of the popular guys and never to be her friend.

With Edward back at school, the dividing line had become even more distinct and I guarantee of that.

They continued on and on I liked being left on the sideline like the narrator of a story I don't like talking very much, it was Edward knocking on the door that made the talk stop.

"Coming!" Bella called while Charlie mumbled,"Go away." I chucked but followed Bella letting Edward in.

Bella looked like she would faint like always when she opened the door to let he enter.

"Hey." she smiled

I stayed for a time but Bella and Edward where almost discussing so I went to Bella room the computer was slow like a tortoise I cleaned and made some things to go faster or at least to the adds disappears after that I went to my room to sleep.

In School on the next day everything was boring and always teacher with things easy to understand Lauren murderous glare towards me Mike looking at Bella like a sad puppy like everyday, only Bella and Edward that looked different from everybody like they where on a movie or a romance book.

In the cafeteria Edward, Bella, Alice, Angela, Ben and me where on the allies table, the axis where the rest of the people who think is Bella is crazy and me by being her sister and the ones who where with her just for her popularity like Jessica.

Angela and Bella where talking about the graduation something I didn't really was looking for the time passed so quick not much time ago I was at the start of the year expecting a total boring life on the small forks.

"if I didn't knew I would think you are mute" Edward said looking at me.

"i just don't enjoy talking very much, and I am not good with people" I said to him.

"even Bella talk more than you but you are always on observation and always near her

"Alice? Alice!" i heard Angela say, she was waving her hand in front of Alice eyes who looked like she was daydreaming, she must had a vision vampires just don't turn off like that.

Then Edward laughed, a very natural, relaxed sound. Angela and Ben looked toward him like he was crazy, but my eyes were locked on Alice. She jumped suddenly, as if someone had kicked her under the table.

"Is it nap time already, Alice?" Edward teased.

Alice was herself again suddenly "Sorry, I was daydreaming, I guess."

"Daydreaming's better than facing two more hours of school," Ben said returning to his comic book.

Alice threw herself back into the conversation with Bella and Angela with more animation than before. Once I saw her eyes lock with Edward's, only for a moment, and then she looked back to Angela before anyone else noticed. Edward was quiet, playing absentmindedly with a strand of my hair, and I saw that Bella noticed that too by the way she looked at me.

The entire day Bella tried to take off him what Alice saw in vain.

"he will only tell me at night I bet and is capable of him change the facts" Bella said to me on the way to the last class.

"he is that way but if someone can at least make him tell lies Is you, you have the power over him and he have control over you, is strange now that I think about it"

"no, its not that way!"Bella said.

"Bella you are like a planet and Edward is the sun you move when he moves almost at the same time, believe me I look at everything and you and him are the most strange thing to look at a scene of a movie always" Bella let the talk die and we spoke about more normal thing on the way.

The most funny thing I saw was on the exit, it was the reaction of Mike after Edward offered help to fix his car he left shaking his head in disbelief.

"What was _that_ about?" Bella muttered as Edward held the passenger door for her I was inside the car already with Alice by my side.

"Just being helpful," Edward answered.

And then Alice, waiting in the backseat, was babbling at top speed.

"You're really not _that_ good a mechanic, Edward. Maybe you should have Rosalie take a look at it tonight, just so you look good if Mike decides to let you help, you know. Not that it wouldn't be fun to watch his face if _Rosalie_ showed up to help. But since Rosalie is supposed to be across the country attending college, I guess that's not the best idea. Too bad. Though I suppose, for Mike's car, you'll do. It's only within the finer tunings of a good Italian sports car that you're out of your depth. And speaking of Italy and sports cars that I stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porsche. I don't know that I want to wait for Christmas..." I had to listen Alice talk till Edward dropped her off I even talked to her a bit I was always fascinated by Alice she talked with a light on her eyes that made me feel like she was an innocent child and she was just the otherwise how she can live like that with the history she had, make me feel that I feel depressed for nothing, at least she cast a light on my day.

In home I entered first on the house Bella and Edward stayed to talk a little I took my romeo and Juliet and read on the rocking chair on Bella room.

Suddenly Bella and Edward entered he lounged at the bed and she went to the computer.

"i can leave if you all want" I said making Bella jump.

"Max don't scare me like that what are you doing in here?" Bella said looking me going back and fourth on the chair.

"reading, what else" I saw Edward walked silently behind Bella with a smirk on his face.

"Are we a little impatient today?" he murmured.

I saw the scene from a movie born ahead of me Bella was simply at Edward mercy practically mesmerized by Edward beauty.

"breath Bella" I said, she seemed to remember to but was still looking at Edward if was to be someone in the movie I would be the ones who are watching.

They kissed like the world would end like Edward couldn't kill Bella in an instant it was the kiss of pure love I was even envious of then.

He chuckled once when the kiss finished, a low, throaty sound. His eyes were bright with the excitement he so rigidly disciplined even in the dark I could see Bella eye weren't so disciplined.

Bella answered Renee, by her sigh I knew it was our moon Bella look like a mother when its about Renee even her sighs change then she turned to me.

"when do you will fall in love with someone?" she asked from nothing.

"what brought up that question?" if I was drinking something I would have spilled everything.

"don't know it came in my mind? So?" she asked again Edward was only looking in his place on the bed.

"don't know Bella there isn't much people on Fork that would like the fact that I am gay okay?" in reality I don't know what I am I guess I will decide when I fall in love with someone.

"Alice" Edward said calm.

"what about her?" I asked.

"you love her" Edward said, Bella was going to say something but she saw me.

My cheeks was totally red never Bella could have get to my point I could feel my cheeks hot "i finished reading for today, I will go do homework now if you excuse me" I said practically running out of the door.

I went to my room and went to my school things my cheek still red and was hard to make the homework with my mind thinking of other things, Alice probably knows what happened now, I remembered only because of Charlie arriving just when I was sleepy.

I got up and went to eat every time I looked over Bella or Edward I remembered and that made my cheeks red again and again.

"damn you Edward" I said, he only laughed.

"you know that she isn't with Jasper you know, for a time they were something but it didn't work but they are best friends now" a smile crawled over my face making me cover it.

"so that why when Alice talks non stop you are the only one who hear her" Bella said like he discovered something.

"she likes she light in Alice eyes when she talks like that" Edward said.

"so Max likes Alice? Finally I believed Bella would even marry before you find someone" dad said.

"dad!" I said, Charlie was really in a good mood.

"well its true Renee says that any boy who got ear you you said no to their offer even the hot ones, your mother words."

"let's eat okay" I said.

We all ate in silence till the end.

"That was great, Bells."

"I'm glad you liked it. How was work?" He'd been eating with too much concentration for me to make conversation before it was a miracle that he talked to us that time.

"Sort of slow. Well, dead slow really. Mark and I played cards for a good part of the afternoon," he admitted with a grin. "I won, nineteen hands to seven. And then I was on the phone with Billy for a while."

Bella kept her expression the same with some effort I could see in her eyes. "How is he?" she asked.

"Good, good. His joints are bothering him a little."

"Oh. That's too bad."

"Yeah. He invited us down to visit this weekend. He was thinking of having the Clearwaters and the

Uleys over too. Sort of a playoff party..."

"Huh," was Bella response. But what could she say say? She knew she wasn't going, Edward don't let even me visit Jacob, Edward wouldn't have a problem with Charlie hanging out in La Push. Charlie spend most of his time with Billy, who was only a human.

Bella got up and piled the dishes together without looking at Charlie or me, her mother instincts acting again Renee never cleaned the dishes it was dangerous somehow. She dumped them into the sink and started the water. Edward appeared silently behind her and grabbed a dishtowel.

Charlie sighed and gave up for the moment, though I imagined he would revisit the subject when we were alone again. He heaved himself to his feet and headed for the TV, just like every other night.

"Charlie," Edward said in a conversational tone, something was happening and I fell its related –-.

Charlie stopped in the middle of his little kitchen. "Yeah?"

"Did Bella ever tell you that my parents gave her airplane tickets on her last birthday, so that she could

visit Renée?"

I dropped the plate I was scrubbing. It glanced off the counter and clattered noisily to the floor. It didn't

break, but it spattered the room, and all three of us, Charlie didn't even notice.

"Bella?" he asked in a stunned voice, it was just tickets for airplane how everybody started to act like someone died?

Bella kept my eyes on the plate and I retrieved it. "Yeah, they did."

Charlie swallowed loudly, and then his eyes narrowed as he turned back to Edward. "No, she never

mentioned it."

"Hmm," Edward murmured.

"Was there a reason you brought it up?" Charlie asked in a hard voice.

Edward shrugged. "They're about to expire. I think it might hurt Esme's feelings if Bella doesn't use her gift. Not that she'd say anything."

I stared at Edward in disbelief.

Charlie thought for a minute. "It's probably a good idea for you to visit your mom, Bella. She'd love that. I'm surprised you didn't say anything about this, though."

"I forgot," Bella admitted.

He frowned. "You forgot that someone gave you plane tickets?"

"They gave one for me too in case anyone is thinking," I murmured vaguely.

"I noticed that you said _they're_ about to expire, Edward," Charlie went on. "How many tickets did your parents give Bella?"

"Just one for her... and one for me."

The plate Bella dropped landed in the sink, so it didn't make as much noise. I could easily hear the

sharp huff as my father exhaled. The blood rushed into my face, fueled by irritation and chagrin. Something was going to happen here and Edward is making Bella go far from here.

"That's out of the question!" Charlie was abruptly in a rage, shouting the words.

"Why?" Edward asked, his voice saturated with innocent surprise. "You just said it was a good idea for

her to see her mother."

Charlie ignored him. "You're not going anywhere with him, young lady!" he yelled. I spun around and he

was jabbing a finger at me.

Anger pulsed through Bella, it was probably instinctive reaction to his tone Bella could be scary like me she just need the right emotion to do it.

"i have a ticket too dad I will go with then and will even sleep with Bella if that better for you"

"i still don't like this."

"Charlie Swan, stop acting more immature than Bella"

"i will let her if you go with her and _him_."

"I need to remind you that we both are legal adults? i will do what I said, don't need to worry" Charlie seemed to let this go, but he changed his opinion.

"This is my house — you follow my rules! And I don't want you to go there"

My glare turned icy. "If that's how you want it. Do you want me to move out tonight? Or can I have a

few days to pack?"

Charlie's face turned bright red.

Bella took a deep breath and tried to make my tone more reasonable. "I'll do my time without complaining

when I've done something wrong, Dad, but I'm not going to put up with your prejudices."

He sputtered, but managed nothing coherent.

"Now, I know that _you_ know that I have every right to see Mom for the weekend. You can't honestly tell me you'd object to the plan if I was going with Alice or Angela." Bella said calming herself.

"Girls," he grunted, with a nod.

"Would it bother you if I took Jacob?"

Edward's teeth clenched together with an audible snap when he heard the name.

My father struggled to compose himself before he answered. "Yes," he said in an unconvincing voice.

"That would bother me."

"You're a rotten liar, Dad." I said to him

"Max —"

"It's not like I'm headed off to Vegas to be a showgirl or anything. We are going to see _Mom_ ," I reminded

him. "She's just as much my parental authority as you are." Bella said.

Dad then threw Bella a withering look.

"Are you implying something about Mom's ability to look after me?"

Charlie flinched at the threat implicit in my question and I had to contain a laugh.

"You'd better hope I don't mention this to her, you too Max I see that you are laughing" Bella said, making me stop immediately.

"You'd better not," he warned. "I'm not happy about this, Bella."

"There's no reason for you to be upset."

He rolled his eyes, and we all I could tell the storm was over.

Bella turned to pull the plug out of the sink. "So my homework is done, the dinner is done, the dishes are done, and I'm not grounded. I'm going out. I'll be back before ten-thirty."

"Where are you going?" His face, almost back to normal, flushed light red again.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I'll keep it within a ten-mile radius, though. Okay?" then she and Edward went somewhere.

Some time passed and I heard Edward car go somewhere, Charlie grunted.

"don't worry dad, like I said I will be there they won't do anything, and you should trust Edward a little" i said.

"you saw what he done to Bella remember she waking up screaming everyday, you slept with her everyday just to calm her, how I will trust him?" he said.

"he only left because he thought he was being a bad influence on Bella life, you saw how they are like a planet and his moon, now good night and those emotions and talk left me tired" I said yawning "and you have to know by now they are serious it would take the apocalypse to separate then."

I went to my room after a good dose of shower, I took my time to go to sleep but when I went it came quick, and I had a dream one that made me wake up, me and Alice kissing, after waking I tried to sleep again and this time was a dreamless sleep just the type I like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, if you re reading this i will clarify that i will make time skips and that i never had a girlfriend or something like that so i don't know how to make a romance so if its too cheesy or bad just ignore the non-romance parts will be good, i will write till the end of Breaking Dawn won't stop to separate then, i want a fanfiction of my oc outside the books timeline, but first i have to do this or else it will be strange, a character that participated but you don't know what she done.**

* * *

The sun was undetectable in the sky, the clouds where covering everything only the clock could tell if had set or not after a long fly sleeping it was strange looking out the window and the time looked like it didn't change.

"... very quiet," I heard Edward voice. "Did the plane make you sick?"

"No, I'm okay." Bella said

"Are you sad to leave?"

"More relieved than sad, I think."

"Renée is so much more… _perceptive_ than Charlie in some ways. It was making me jumpy."

"no kidding, we got the our blush from Charlie and the observation skills with Renee" I said.

"you have to stop saying thing from nothing, weren't you sleeping?" Bella said after a little jump then looking at me.

"i was till some seconds ago"

"Your mother has a very interesting mind. Almost childlike, but very insightful. She sees things differently than other people." Edward said.

"only if she payed attention all the time this would be a worry but she is so bewildered by her life that is a little impossible to that happen" I said and Bella seemed thoughtful she sometimes went to her world.

Charlie was awake when we arrived the house obviously, he worried to much sometimes, Bella is only the girlfriend of a boy that can break her in two like a carrot stick, see? nothing to worry about.

"How bad?" Bella asked.

"Charlie's not going to be difficult," Edward promised, his voice level with no hint of humor. "He missed you." Edward looked like he was going to battle a life and dead one so it wasn't so reassuring.

"Welcome home, kids!" Charlie shouted like he really meant it. "How was Jacksonville?"

"Moist. And buggy."

"i think I have see a whole world of insects in that place, and it wasn't so moist there I could get used" I said

"So Renée didn't sell both of you to the University of Florida?"

"She tried. But I'd rather drink water than inhale it." Bella said.

Charlie's eyes flickered unwillingly to Edward. "Did you have a nice time?" I don't know but I can't think of other think that it is funny the way Charlie treat Edward.

"Yes," Edward answered in a serene voice. "Renée was very hospitable."

"don't worry dad nothing happened most part of the time Bella and Mom spend talking, I stayed with Edward here he have a sun problem and Jacksonville and plenty of it"

"don't you go on walks or other thing with your family on the days that has sun here in Forks?" Charlie asked.

"the sun here is much more weaker that there, here I don't have to be too careful" he said like it was truth, he was a excellent liar.

I went to my room to unpack I had few things so in no time I was back downstairs the phone rang when but before I could answer Bella appeared, and Edward didn't have a nice face.

"be careful if a wind hits you face you might get stuck with that expression" I said to him.

"is the dog on the phone" it was the only thing he said.

"i think you should let her visit him at least once or let me too by the way" I said to distract him.

"you two don't know how werewolves are dangerous" he said.

"vampires are dangerous too, remember Bella is your singer what was the first thing you though of doing with my sister?" Edward stayed in silence after that.

"That was short," Bella murmured putting the phone on his place.

"Is everything all right?" Edward asked. His voice was low and careful.

"I don't know. I wonder what that was about." It didn't make sense that Jacob had been hounding

Charlie all day just to ask me if I was going to school. And if he'd wanted to hear my voice, then why did

he hang up so quickly?

"Your guess is probably better than mine," Edward said, with a hint of a smile.

"Maybe he is planning something" I said.

More late in the same day someone called, Bella was the one who answered the phone but she passed it to Charlie.

"yes...she can, Why?...don't see why I will ask her… Max Alice is inviting to pass the week at her house what do you say?"

Alice inviting me? Why is that?

"hmm...okay tell her that yes when Edward leave I will go together" I said.

"yes she will go with Edward" he put in the place and looked at me "well there your chance of getting someone Max"

"DAD!" I said turning red.

Everybody started to laugh I didn't try to ran to my room because it would cause my falling, running is dangerous.

When Edward was going to his home I went together.

"can you please tell me what Alice will do" I said to him feeling nervous, Alice could see the future and she obviously knows what I feel about her, which I discovered that wasn't a secret at all.

"well what Alice thinks I don't know she is the best one in avoiding of my gift, and she been hiding something" Edward said.

"Hey, Edward what do you think of me?" I said people usually tell me I am Bella shadow, never taking a decision just watching and making company.

"you aren't a shadow of Bella you are a little different like I can hear your mind when we are talking, you are more quiet but have more courage to speak for yourself, and make bad jokes sometimes" he said with his crooked smile.

"if I wasn't gay Bella would have competition" I said and stayed in silence, Edward laughed a little about my comment.

Edward house came into view and in front of it was Alice with a big smile my heart fluttered a bit and accelerated thought the mirror I saw a light blush on my cheeks.

"Hi Ali..." I was interrupted by she kissing me, it had more strength than someone with her height should have, suddenly I discovered why Bella likes kissing so much, she even confessed to me that he could spend the entire day kissing Edward one day.

"you love me" she said smiling "finally the time has come"

"you knew already?"

"yes since the first time I saw you my visions always when I check you there me involved with you I didn't found one that we aren't together isn't that fun?"

"so that was the vision you never told me" Edward said narrowing his eyes.

We entered the house and the first one was Jasper he wasn't at the side lines like always he was near me.

"congratulation you got a permanent Shopping partner" he said in chuckles.

"her wardrobe will be full till the end of the week, its Better if she lives here or else charlie will be swimming in clothes in no time." Emmett laughed.

"this weekend we have to go shopping I will buy a lots for you good we have to find your style I know that you buy clothes based on what your sister likes and that's not good" Alice said liking arms with me and taking me to her room, and it was amazing it wasn't girly at all it was full of clothes some I didn't even recognize, maybe she makes then too? The view outside the window was beautiful there was a bed too, a king size one, she then opened her wardrobe and I saw the heaven for people who like to go shopping, there was so many clothes maybe even bigger than her own room, and after examining some I found not so few clothes my size but all a little too rocker chic.

I turned to Alice and she was smiling like she had something planned the smile and I didn't worry even if I should.

"so what do you say of a recreate yourself?" she said pushing a pair of scissors from nowhere.

"i should say no, but somehow I will say yes." she made me sit turned away from her and without a mirror in front of me.

Alice cut my hair with precision speed I could feel that my hair was getting shorter, Alice seemed to know what she is making and with her ability she can see what hairstyle I will like it was like cheating, with her ability she already know that whole talk ahead of you is something you have to get used to, to me is the best thing I just decide what I will say and she answers me is like I can talk mentally, when she finished she made me dress the rocker chic clothes made some thing with my hair and she got out returning with a full body mirror, and the girl reflected was like a rebel version of Bella I think Alice even dyed my hair, because it was more black than brown it had a nice effect with my pale skin and blue eyes.

"Alice you are a genius, I am like an out going, rebel version of Bella I never thought I could look like that" I said to her in a hug.

"now I only have to decide your clothes till you decide for yourself." she said, it will take some time to learn how to dress like this.

I talked with the Cullens till I needed to sleep Esme even made food for me, even if vampires didn't like the smell of human food I felt normal spending the day with then and being Alice girlfriend like I do that since before I was born, I felt insecure too suddenly I was Alice girlfriend, I was starting to understand when Bella said that Edwards didn't seen real to her that he was too good for her, for me it was unbelievable that Alice would fall for me when she fit Jasper so much.

The next day came, and Jacob came to talk with Bella and Edward Alice saw that would happen because she lost her sight so she and went to school earlier to watch, things could go bad between then.

"Victoria appeared when you tree were at Florida, Emmett almost crossed the line and one of the werewolves thought that he went to his territory if it wasn't because of Jasper and Carlisle a fight between us would start, when we tried to follow Victoria again she was already far" Alice said to me.

"i knew something like that had happened Edward told us something about you worried about jasper and his old family sounded to good for be only that Jasper won't return to whatever his old family" I said to her,i watched as the talk heated up Bella wasn't good at the discovery.

The director appeared so me and Alice went to our respective classes it all went like always only that in lunch me and Alice sat side by side.

At one night Alice came to my room serious, she wasn't with the smile I loved so much.

"Max, I wasn't to talk about us" my heart beat stronger and hurt my chest, will she finally abandon me? Things were too quick for a normal relationship.

"what is it?" I managed to say.

She sat by my side and put her hands over mine "don't worry I won't abandon you I already said I love you what I want to talk is about your mortality, I want to turn you into a vampire I don't wasn't to lose you, don't want that future happening" she was looking right on my eyes.

"let's way for the graduation first its only a few weeks… and if I am to turn into a vampire I want to be a secret from everyone even Bella, only tell Edward but don't let him tell to anyone"

"but Bella will be heartbroken… and we can't turn anyone in vampire" she started but I interrupted.

"seeing me as a bloodthirsty version of her sister will have much more impact to her, Edward only needs to be at her side all the time, and the wolfs don't need to know it was the Cullens that turned me, I will ran away and disappear its simple" I don't like that I was going to make Bella suffer but I don't want to look at her and think that she is food either.

I went to sleep and Alice stayed for a while thoughtful till I was almost asleep, she wasn't like Edward to stay the whole night with me.

Bella after discovering Victoria was near, she tried to convince everyone to turn her into a vampire, she isn't worried about her but worried for the others that may get injured because of her, if she turns into a vampire it will be a lot harder to kill her and all that she thinks it will save everyone worry. Bella had a busy day from what Alice told me her morning shift at Newton's Olympic Outfitters which she won't need to go and later she had to help Angela with her thousands of announcements.

And the Cullens act like they were humans perfectly in a perfect level Emmett can spend the entire day playing games, Rosalie she is always busy being herself, Carlisle working practically the entire day, Jasper is hard to know its even hard to see him he always stay outside the view of everyone, Alice organizing the clothes for everyone and lately I been staying with her, it was a shock for everyone in the school me with good clothes holding hands with Alice, Edward when he isn't with Bella he is like an average guy doing normal things reading playing piano.

"i don't believe she done that! why can't she stay away from then?!" Alice said suddenly by my side and Edwards made a face of I tasted lemons and i didn't liked it.

"she went to La push didn't she?" I asked, Edward only nodded "well one day she would have managed to go there she don't give up easily you all know that."

"i will go there" Edward said getting up.

"no you won't invade the place Edward Bella won't like a war because of her if you have to go wait on where she will leave, she is Jacob friend and she needs to visit him she won't left him breaking in La Push" Edward went to his car and left luckily not for invade La Push.

* * *

 **The next chapter just wait, there will be a time skip maybe the last one i will make.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was after graduation already it was finally time to set the plans in motion, it was simple Alice would take me to Alaska the Denali family, they are like the Cullens cousins, only Edward know what we will do he will make Alice smell vanish in someway they didn't explained me.

I wrote a letter to Bella to let her know that thanks to her I was able to discover myself.

 _Bella_

 _When you read this you probably will know that I ran away if not I just said it to you, don't worry your head about me I might not be so responsible now but I won't be in problem and it wasn't you or something in Forks that made me ran away, it just the opposite thanks to this city I discovered myself and I am liking._

 _I wanted to write more but I find myself without words we were always together and now I am leaving seen like I am in a dream, don't worry Bells we will meet again._

 _With love, Max_

It was a simple letter just to let her know, I looked out of the window I will never return to this room, well maybe one day but not so soon.

"we need to go Max" I heard Alice said from the window.

"okay, let's go" I said getting up she grabbed me and jumped outside.

"are you sure you want this? There's not going back after" she said looking at me.

"yes, you silly who wouldn't want to pass eternity with the one she loves, its you that have to cheer me you know not the opposite" I said kissing her cold cheek.

With me on her back she went running to Alaska, in there more exactly in denali's house she took me to vacant room.

"you know what you have to do, please ignore my screams, okay? From what I hear its inevitable" I said before Alice bit my shoulder, it took a while but I felt she leaving me stopping drinking.

Then there was pain—just a warm slash of it. I gasped.

And she was gone. I couldn't feel Alice near me it was like she never been with me. I couldn't see or feel her.

No! I wanted to shout. Give her back!

But the weakness was too much. My arms felt like empty rubber hoses for a moment, and then they felt like nothing at all. I couldn't feel them. I couldn't feel me.

The blackness rushed over my eyes more solidly than before. Like a thick blindfold, firm and fast.

Covering not just my eyes but also my self with a crushing weight. It was exhausting to push against it. I knew it would be so much easier to give in. To let the blackness push me down, down, down to a place where there was no pain and no weariness and no worry and no fear.

If it had only been for myself, I wouldn't have been able to struggle very long. I was only human, with no more than human strength.

But this wasn't just about me.

If I did the easy thing now, let the black nothingness erase me, I would hurt her and never see everybody again.

Alice was the Answer. My life and her were twisted into a single strand a new one recently made. Cut one, and you cut both. If he were gone, I would not be able to live through that. If I were gone, she wouldn't live through it, either.

And a world without Alice Cullen seemed completely pointless. she had to exist stay by my side.

Bella—who i said goodbye trough a letter will expect me to see her one day, i knew if i were to stay there i was going to be her bridesmaid and now i won't even see her marriage . Would I hurt her for the first time? the worst way yet? Abandoning everything behind making then think i didn't care about then? i stayed for her every time, despite everything. Now all i have to do is stay for the day we reunite can come.

But it was so dark here that I couldn't see either of their faces. Nothing seemed real. That made it hard not to give up.

I kept pushing against the black, though, almost a reflex. I wasn't trying to lift it. I was just resisting. Not allowing it to crush me completely. I wasn't Atlas, and the black felt as heavy as a planet; I couldn't shoulder it. All I could do was not be entirely obliterated.

It was sort of the pattern to my life—I'd never been strong enough to deal with the things outside my control, to attack the enemies or outrun them. To avoid the pain. Always human and weak, the only thing I'd ever been able to do was keep going. Endure. Survive.

It had been enough up to this point. It would have to be enough today. I would endure this until help came.

I knew Alice would be seeing every future of mine seeing if something can go wrong while she is by my side. she didn't give up. Neither would I.

I held the blackness of nonexistence at bay by inches.

It wasn't enough, though—that determination. As the time ground on and on and the darkness gained by tiny eighths and sixteenths of my inches, I needed something more to draw strength from.

I couldn't pull even Alice's face into view. Not Bella's, not Rosalie's or Charlie's or Renee's or Carlisle's or Esme's... Nothing. It terrified me, and I wondered if it was too late.

I felt myself slipping—there was nothing to hold on to.

No! I had to survive this. Alice is waiting for me. Bella. Charlie, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, Renee, Esme…

And then, though I still couldn't see anything, suddenly I could feel something. Like phantom limbs, I imagined I could feel my arms again. And in them, something cold and hard were holding both of my hands.

Alice

I had done it. Against the chances, I am Alice girlfriend, who in the first days in Forks I just dreamed with no hope, now she was holding my hand worried I don't want for her to live without me her precious smile would vanish and beautiful things like her smile shouldn't disappear .

Then a spot of heat in my phantom arms appeared and felt so real. I clutched it closer. It was exactly where my heart should be., I knew that I would be able to fight the darkness as long as I needed to.

The warmth beside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe that I was imagining it.

Hotter.

Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot.

Like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron—my automatic response was to drop the scorching thing in my arms. But there was nothing in my arms. My arms were not curled to my chest. My arms were dead things lying somewhere at my side. The heat was inside me.

The burning grew—rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt.

I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest and realized that I'd found my heart again, just in time to wish I never had. To wish that I'd embraced the blackness while I'd still had the chance. I wanted to raise my arms and claw my chest open and rip the heart from it—anything to get rid of this torture. But I couldn't feel my arms, couldn't move one vanished finger.

James, snapping my arm with his hands. That was nothing. That was a soft place to rest on a feather bed.

I'd take that now, a hundred times. A hundred snaps. I'd take it and be grateful.

The fire blazed hotter and I screamed. Begging for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain. But nothing happened.

The flames were chewing their way out from my heart now, spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach, scalding their way up my throat, licking at my face.

Why nobody is killing me? Why no one can do this favor? This wasn't part of the stories.

My mind was unbearably clear—sharpened by the fierce pain—and I saw the answer almost as soon as I could form the questions.

They wanted me to suffer.

I knew all the stories. I knew that Carlisle had kept quiet enough to avoid discovery while he burned. I knew that, according to Rosalie, it did no good to scream and it isn't doing any. And I'd hoped that maybe I could be like Carlisle. That I would believe Rosalie's words and keep my mouth shut. Because I knew that every scream that escaped my lips would torment Alice.

Now it seemed like a hideous joke that i was getting my wish fulfilled.

If my screams won't be answered why I keep telling someone to kill me?

All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat.

Let me die, let me die, let me die.

And, for a never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, and my shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain.

The only change came when suddenly, impossibly, my pain was doubled. The lower half of my body, was suddenly on fire, too.

The endless burn raged on.

It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, time came to mean something again.

Three things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came first: timere started, and I got stronger.

I could feel more control of my body come back to me in increments, and those increments were my first markers of the time passing. I knew it when I was able to twitch my toes and twist my fingers into fists.

Though the fire did not decrease one tiny degree—in fact, I began to develop a new capacity for experiencing it, a new sensitivity to appreciate, separately, each blistering tongue of flame that licked through my veins—I discovered that I could think around it.

I could remember why I shouldn't scream. I could remember the reason why I'd committed to enduring this unendurable agony. I could remember that, though it felt impossible now, there was something that might be worth the torture.

This happened just in time for me to hold on when the weights left my body. To anyone watching me, there would be no change. the screams and thrashing l would be the same, it felt like I'd gone from being tied to the stake as I burned, to gripping that stake to hold myself in the fire.

My hearing got clearer and clearer, and I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to mark the time throughout my screams.

I could count the shallow breaths that gasped through my teeth.

I could count the low, even breaths that came from somewhere close beside me. These moved slowest, so I concentrated on them. They meant the most time passing. More even than a clock's pendulum, those breaths pulled me through the burning seconds toward the end.

I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I could listen.

There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps got closer, and I felt pressure against the inside of my wrist. I couldn't feel the coolness of the fingers. The fire blistered away every memory of cool.

"Still no change?" "None." The lightest pressure, breath against my scorched skin.

"There's almost no human scent left." "I know." "Max?i know you can hear me"she knew, beyond all doubt I didn't even doubt, but I manged to stop the screaming and if I unlocked my teeth I would lose it again—I would shriek and screech and writhe and thrash. If I opened my eyes, if I so much as twitched a finger—any change at all would be the end of my control I was barely keeping it.

"Max? Maxine, love? Can you open your eyes? you squeeze my hand just for me be sure?" Pressure on my fingers. It was harder not to answer this voice, but I stayed paralyzed. I knew that the pain in his voice now was nothing compared to what it could be. Right now he only feared that I was suffering.

"Maybe something went wrong?" Her voice was muffled; it broke on the word late.

My resolve wavered for a second.

"Listen to her heart, It's stronger than anything I heard. I've never heard anything so vital."

"Shell be perfect." Yes, I was right to keep quiet. Someone would reassure her. Alice didn't need to suffer with me.

"But she's so still and was suddenly I didn't even seen this. I must have done something wrong." "Or something right, Alice. girl, you did everything you could have and more you are staying by her side. I'm not sure I would have had the persistence, the faith that took to trust that you would be able to stop feeding on her. Stop berating yourself. This girl is going to be fine I think facing these type of things is in the family." A broken whisper. "She is in agony." "We know that. But she staying silent because of you I bet my eternal life that if she moves just a little she will lose her control "Faint pressure inside the crease of my elbow. Another whisper. "Max, I love you. Wake up soon we need to go shopping for you new wardrobe." I wanted so much to answer him, but I wouldn't make her pain worse. Not while I had the strength to hold myself still.

Through all this, the racking fire went right on burning me. But there was so much space in my head now. Room to ponder their conversation, room to remember what had happened, room to look ahead to the future, with still endless room left over to suffer in.

Also room to worry.

What Bella doing? is she suffering because of me? Charlie sure posted missing posters of me in all the nearby city's.

"yes I have to go or else it would ruin or plan," Alice whispered, answering a future talk . "don't leave her side please" "I will never, you know that she is developing a talent won't you?" someone responded and asked. "it feels like Edward's but different in its essence." later. We'll deal with it." Something pressed softly to my blistering palm "i will come back in a few hours".

"you have, we need five of us, do don't turn the city in a into bloodshed." Edward sighed. "I see the future remember I know when I need to come back ." "I wonder what Isabella will think?" someone mused.

One low, strained chuckle. The person's footsteps faded away again, and I was frustrated that there was no further explanation.

I went back to counting Edward's breaths to mark the time.

Ten thousand, nine hundred forty-three breaths later, a different set of footsteps whispered into the room. Lighter. More... rhythmic. Strange that I could distinguish the minute differences between footsteps that I'd never been able to hear at all before today.

"How much longer?" a woman asked.

"It won't be long now," Alice told him. "See how clear she's becoming? I can see her so much better."She sighed.

"She's really going to be fine," he breathed.

"Of course she is."

"On the clock—give me an estimate."

Alice sighed. "So impatient. Fine. Give me a sec—"Quiet breathing.

"Thank you, Alice." His voice was brighter.

How long? Couldn't they at least say more loud for me? Good time to my hearing fail. How many more seconds would I burn? Ten thousand? Twenty? Another day—eighty-six thousand, four hundred? More than that?

"She's going to be dazzling." someone said quietly.

"She will be more when she get new clothes to combine, and she already was beautiful she was my girlfriend after all ." Alice said.

"you can even know how Bella is going to be like" Alice didn't answer, but Alice's words gave me hope that maybe I didn't resemble the charcoal briquette I felt like. It seemed as if I must be just a pile of charred bones by now. Every cell in my body had been razed to ash.

I heard Alice breeze out of the room. I heard the swish of the fabric she moved, rubbing against itself. I heard the quiet buzz of the light hanging from the ceiling. I heard the faint wind brushing against the outside of the house. I could hear everything.

Downstairs, someone was watching a ball game. The Mariners were winning by two runs.

I listened for more, but there was nothing but the game. Baseball was not interesting enough to distract me from the pain, so I listened to Edward's breathing again, counting the seconds.

Twenty-one thousand, nine hundred seventeen and a half seconds later, the pain changed.

On the good-news side of things, it started to fade from my fingertips and toes. Fading slowly, but at least it was doing something new. This had to be it. The pain was on its way out…

And then the bad news. The fire in my throat wasn't the same as before. I wasn't only on fire, but I was now parched, too. Dry as bone. So thirsty. Burning fire, and burning thirst…

Also bad news: The fire inside my heart got hotter.

How was that possible?

My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up—the fire drove its rhythm to a new frantic pace.

"Eleazar," Alice called. Her voice was low but clear. I knew that this Eleazar guy would hear it, if he were in or near the house.

The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed.

Someone entered the room, Alice at his side. Their footsteps were so distinct, I could even tell that the guy was on the right near Alice.

"Listen," she told him.

The loudest sound in the room was my frenzied heart, pounding to the rhythm of the fire.

"Ah," said. "It's almost over." My relief at his words was overshadowed by the excruciating pain in my heart.

My wrists were free, though, and my ankles. The fire was totally extinguished there.

"Soon," Alice agreed eagerly. "I'll get the others."

My fingers twitched— breaking through my perfect facade. The room went silent besides the jack-hammering of my heart as they all stopped breathing for a second in response.

A hand squeezed my wayward fingers. "Max? Maxine, love?" Could I answer her without screaming? I considered that for a moment, and then the fire ripped hotter still through my chest, draining in from my elbows and knees. Better not to chance it.

'Til bring them right up," someone said, an urgent edge in the tone, and I heard the swish of wind as the person darted away.

And then— oh!

My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to break through my iron grip on the stake. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart.

I allowed no other piece of my body to break rank as my torso slumped back to the table.

It became a battle inside me—my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped toward its last beat.

The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge.

The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more.

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine.

For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend.

And then I opened my eyes.

The first thing I could think of was that my throat was so hot that it seemed that a hot iron pipe was inside there it was like the fire was there waiting for something.

Someone threw something at me it was those blood bags of hospitals, and it was full, I grabbed easily because I could grab anytime the thing was slow to me like waiting for me to extend my arm and grab it.

A part of my mind knew what it was but the other didn't mind all that cared was that it could easy the burning, making a hole in the thing I drank it all like I been in a desert with no night for 24 hours.

The thing didn't fully satiated me but they keep sending till at the fourth one I was able to suppress all the not so civilized thoughts.

There was five vampires I didn't know, there was four girls one with strawberry blond hair, other with Long straight pale blond hair, and one Pale, almost silver blond that is straight, chin-length with a part down the center, and the last with Black hair all at Rosalie level. There was just one guy trough with black hair he was by the side of the black haired vampire, all of then in position of defense.

"no need to worry I won't attack, okay?" I said to then surprising all off then I heard a door downstairs open letting in two vampires and a strong wind.

"how she manages to act normal?" the silver haired said "it's not possible"

"i ain't normal okay? I just don't like not being in control it's talking almost my entire mind to keep this way" I wanted to say but I didn't know if I was strong enough to open my mouth to speak.

"she can hear minds, and speaks with then too because the feeling she gave me is the same as Edward and the fact the she heard Irina and we heard her answering without moving her mouth proves this, my name is Eleazar the one from before is Irina, this is my wife Carmen, and those other two are Katrina or Kate to be short, and Tanya" he said sounding like a Carlisle only not so paternal.

"i am…" just then two people I knew vary much entered Alice who jumped at me and Edward.

"Maxine I wanted to you be this way but there was so much futures and it was only a chance" she kissed me and for that period of time it was like I wasn't thinking of killing an entire house just feed on then.

"Everyone is searching for you back in Forks, Bella is good she is hurt by the fact you left but it was your decision and you promised that you would see her again" Edward said in his mind I saw Bella trying to keep a normal face with eyes full of tears and glimpses of several people looking for me in their own methods, Charlie posting missing person sighs and telling all the neighboring cities, Jacob telling Bella that he would look for me when the time is appropriated.

"there something more happening, you are trying to hide something from me"

"Bella and Edward are officially engaged and it will be me who will make the marriage" Alice said bouncing at the memory of Bella letting her do it, I laughed at it.

"and the army is coming not tomorrow but on the next day" Edwards completed "and I won't be participating." in his mind I knew that Bella made he promise that he won't battle.

"so let me, I know that you need all the allies just keep me away from Bella, far from her I don't want to her see me like this, me wanting to...to kill her, shit is hard to control" the burning was returning slowly.

"No it isn't a good decision..."

"Max you didn't say that you didn't want to meet everyone till you be in control?" Alice said to me.

"i think I said that… yes I said it, sorry is hard to remember things… if Everyone is protecting Bella I must be there no matter my state even if she don't have any risk I have to be there" I said, I concentrate on Edward mind and showed to him all my happy memories with Bella in Forks and even before that.

"okay but you have to be around Alice all the time, okay?" Edward said with the smile that makes Bella stop breathing.

"we could help but you know our conditions" Irina said with a resentful voice, and I read in her mind what the conditions where the death of the wolfs.

This broke my control in a quick move I screamed in her mind making her close her eyes with pain and then i hold her neck and lift her with one hand.

 _You will only avenge that bastard when you pass over my dead body, my sister love the wolfs I don't like then but for her I will say stay away from then,_ I was staring her the whole time.

"let's go" Edward said with no wasted time I ran behind Alice till Cullens house.

* * *

 **If you all noticed taht is Bella transformation part i ddin't managed to write a transformation taht expressed all the pain that it really brings so i changed a few things, i made too a huge time skip but it is the last from now own no more time skips i may take some time on the next chapter becasue i now have to fit her in the Cullens vs Victoria part, wish me luck, bye bye.**


End file.
